Sabre-X's Bad Day
by Porkey Chops
Summary: I sent this in in the Neopian Times, but it never won. :( This here fic revolves around a typical day for our prehistoric Lupe, and this time, its not a good one for him. R/R


Sabre-X's Bad Day  
  
After a long day with the town council in Tyrannia, Sabre-X was totally pooped. He waved a good-bye to Kyruggi as she left to go to a concert in the Concert Hall. Plesio had already found a nice pool of water to soak in and think about battle strategies. Tekel had left, as if by magic. Sabre-X looked everywhere but his Techo friend was no where to be seen. Myncha had decided to swing on some vines in the Tyrannian Jungle. Grarrg ran up to his Lupe friend and grinned.  
"Remember, Omelette duty till six NST. OK?" Grarrg reminded Sabre-X who sighed.   
"Do you think you could get Myncha or Plesio to do it today? Today's work was hard, with the recent uprising of those gangster Neopets. I'm tired, Grarrg. I want to go home." Sabre-X whined. Grarrg growled loudly.  
"When you applied for this job, you had to make new responsibilities for yourself. You asked for this job when we offered it, so you got to keep it."  
Sabre-X nodded. He knew Grarrg was right, but he wasn't one to admit it. He glared his teeth into Grarrg's face and ran outside to where his guarding territory was. A large group of owners had lined up outside and cheered at Sabre-X's arrival as they needed food for their Neopets.  
"Ok, Ok. I'm here, one at a time please," said the Lupe, letting an owner through to grab a slice. He glanced at the Omelette and sighed. "This is gonna be a LONG day."  
After letting the owner's through and biting a few for taking two pieces of Omelette instead of one, it was six in NST time. As he hired a few Chomby's to surround the Omelette until the next day, he steadily walked home to his small home high atop the Tyrannian Plateau. As he opened the door to his home, he gasped. A pile of Neomail was at his door, all Battledome challenges from owners who think they could beat him. He had to accept as One Player Battles cannot be rejected. Heading back to the Plateau (closing his house's door of course before anything), he entered the battledome as pets from all over Neopia lined up to challenge him.  
"All right, Sabre-X, this is my Pet, ChekeredCheekyCheek and she is ready to battle!" an owner said as her checkered Kacheek bounced onto the battledome floor.   
"Fool. It looks as though your Kacheek could have used some training." Sabre-X said. He yawned a wide yawn and tensed his body as the Kacheek tackled him and slashed him with a Plastic Butter Knife. Sabre-X reacted quickly by ramming the Kacheek to the ground and bayoneting it with his Million Degree Sword. The Kacheek fainted immediately.   
"CHECKEREDCHEEKYCHEEK!" screamed the pet's owner. She rushed to her pet and cupped its body in her arms. "You did great buddy, you just need some more training."  
More owners challenged him and he never lost, even though he grew even more tired as each battle started. Finally, the finally he defeated the last opponent and dropped to the floor. He was extremely tired and couldn't wait to crawl into his comfortable Dung Bed and rest peacefully to sleep.  
He was walking very slowly as he walked up back to his house atop the Tyrannian Plateau. As he saw the roof of his house, he moved a little quicker and smiled. The day was over! As he saw more over the hill and more of his house came into view, an Acara with black sunglasses and a Krawk with black sunglasses stood in front of his abode.   
"Welcome," said the Acara.  
"Sabre-X," said the Krawk.  
Sabre-X was not in the mood for this. "Please leave my premises with no questions asked. I am not in the mood right now for foolish games."  
"We heard," said the Acara, ignoring the Lupe's statement.  
"That you were talking about us at the Town Hall." finished the Krawk.  
Sabre-X's eyes widened. "YOU'RE THE NEOPET GANGSTERS!"  
The Acara pushed Sabre-X and took out a Sword of Domar. "We don't like people knowing about us."  
"You tell 'em LilacThorn." Said the Krawk.  
Sabre-X growled as loudly as he could as he pinned both the Krawk and the Acara to the ground, throwing the sword near some bushes.   
"OK, LISTEN. I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE. YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME AT A WORSE LEVEL. NOW LEAVE, NEVER COME BACK TO TYRANNIA. IF I EVER SEE YOU SLIMY, ROTTEN, LOW LIVES JUST SETTING FOOT ON TYRANNIA, I WILL ARREST YOU, I WILL BATTLE YOU UNTILL YOU ARE BATTERED AND BRUISED AND I WILL MAKE YOUR WORTHLESS PATHETIC LIVES INTO A LIVING HECK.LEAVE….NOW." roared Sabre-X. The two Neopets eyed each other and ran, not even thinking about their sword. "AND STAY OUT!"  
Sabre-X picked up the sword and throws it in a stash of battledome weapons in his house. He closed his door and hopped onto his soft and squishy dung bed. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
"Finally," cried Sabre-X, "Its over."  
Suddenly, Grarrg slammed opened Sabre-X's door,  
"Sabre! You are needed at the Town Hall, quickly!" he said. All that was heard was a loud, piercing scream from Sabre-X  
END 


End file.
